In the automobile industry, motor vehicles for use predominantly as transport vehicles like a pickup have been constructed until now having an open cargo area, by which the usability of the cargo area is restricted during bad weather, however. In addition, pickups are unsuitable for use solely as passenger automobiles.
Furthermore, constructing small SUVs as passenger automobiles and as utility vehicles having a closed or open cargo area like a pickup is known. Such SUVs are provided with a removable hardtop or cover mechanisms similar to a cabriolet in combination with plug-ins or fixed elements to expose an open cargo area and simultaneously offer the possibility of a closed cargo area. However, the mounting of elements of this type has proven to be time-consuming and work-intensive in practice, because of which such vehicles are impractical for only occasional transport. Furthermore, up to this point there has been no screening of the cargo area from the passenger compartment, so that exhaust gases and cold outside air may reach the passenger compartment. In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object to provide an open motor vehicle (cabriolet) that may be used on one hand predominantly as a passenger automobile and on the other hand predominantly as a utility vehicle, in particular like a pickup having an open or closed cargo area. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent summary detailed description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.